Optimization of semiconductor fabrication sometimes requires a thicker nonconducting film on some components than on other components. For example, a thick oxide layer or spacer on a P-type silicon wordline may be desired because the boron implants diffuse readily to an adjacent layer. In contrast, an N-type polysilicon component may optimally require a thinner oxide layer or spacer since N-type dopants do not diffuse as readily. A simple process that provides different thickness nonconducting films and spacers is desired in semiconductor fabrication.
Forming oxide layers and spacers of different thicknesses over varying silicon substrates using current methods requires the application of a first mask over select parts of the semiconductor device and then depositing a layer of silicon oxide over the unmasked parts of the semiconductor device. The first mask is then removed and a second mask is applied over the parts that have been coated with the first silicon oxide layer leaving other parts unmasked. Subsequently, a second silicon oxide layer is deposited on the unmasked parts. Finally, an etch is used to remove silicon oxide from select surfaces, leaving behind an oxide layer or spacers where desired. This process adds a number of steps to the manufacturing procedures thereby increasing the complexity of the fabrication. As such, semiconductors are typically manufactured oxide with oxide layers or spacers of an intermediate thickness that will work acceptably, although not optimally, for either P-type or N-type polysilicons substrate.
A hallmark of the current invention is the provision of a process that selectively deposits silicon oxide based on the conductivity type of the underlying silicon substrate.